Shadows of the Past
by Saiyoness Angelisa Snape
Summary: Formerly by formerly Saiyoness Angelisa Snape. Now, no longer under new penname Loraliant Angelisa Snape. BV r
1. The Beginning

So, I was reading a great Vegeta/Bulma fic and I thought, why can't I write a fic about them? So, this is it! My friends' think that I am becoming a tad bit too obsessed. This was the name of the fic, Obsession! Check it out! It's by Heartless. I love it! So, I'm writing one dedicated to him!

Dedicated to: Heartless

Story that most influenced this story: Obsession

Reviews: Would like some.

Summary: Vegeta can't get something off his mind. When he sleeps, when he eats, even when he trains, he thinks of a girl. But everytime he comes close to seeing her face in whatever he is doing, she disappears. Then, one night will change everything. And he will see who he has missed this whole time. Not the girl from his past, but from his heart.

The alarm clock rang out in the night, making him wake up. He snarled at the blasted contraption. Why did Earthlings have to have such stupid things waking them up? He never understood humans. Full of their pathetic emotions and weak lives. He couldn't see himself mixing with them! But, here he was, at Capsule Corp. living with the Briefs'. 

Dr. Briefs and Blondie briefs had a blue-haired daughter named Bulma. She was considered a genius. He didn't think so. She was too naïve for his liking. Not only did she not notice he was attracted to her, but she did not notice that she had the Mark. It would be invisible until he had his way with her. Then, the scar-like line would show itself. He couldn't wait for that day. Oh yes, when it came he would make sure she didn't forget it.

He dressed and went to the kitchen, hoping to find food ready for him. He wasn't like that Kakarott idiot. He controlled his hunger. He was the prince of all Saiyans! He wasn't about to act like that!

He staggered in to find Bulma sitting at the bar. She was deep in thought, as to she was trying to get the blue prints right for her father's latest capsule invention. Yet again he lost his temper at the girl. What did she expect him to do? Cook for himself?! Sometimes though, he thought she was an old acquaintance, a friend, and that was why he didn't snap at her. He let it slid for just this once. Although it had slipped more than once.

"Food's in kitchen. It's already warm," came her simple reply. He hated it when she didn't acknowledge him in the way he expected. 

He grunted, showing he had heard and went in. There, the usual amount of food was on the cooking counter. He still couldn't believe she could cook this well and this fast. She only got up twenty minutes before he did.

He decided not to worry about it and ate. It took about twenty minutes to finish. When he was done, he went to the Gravity Room to train. That was all he did. Train, train, train. And train some more. With the androids coming, he needed to. But, of course, even if they weren't coming he would still train.

He walked out into the cool morning. It had lightly rained the night before so the grass was cool and wet. It was his favorite part of the day. It was as if the day regenerated everything he stood for. Hope in the training, life, and of course, bossing a certain blue-haired girl. He couldn't get over how much she looked like a girl on Vegita-sei. The girl was to have been his mate, if Frieza hadn't have wanted him to 'work' for him and then blew up the planet. But, that was in the past, he decided. What's done is done and there's no going back.

He walked to the GR, opened the door, and pushed the thoughts from his mind. He turned the machine on to 50x that of Earth's gravity and began…

*~*~*~*~*~*

Bulma had woken up at least an hour before his highness got up. She had cooked up a storm for him. She knew he appreciated it even if he didn't say anything. When finished, she read the paper, trying to find anything unusual if the androids decided to attack earlier than the boy had said. What was his name again? Oh, Trunks. Of course. He seemed familiar, even if he didn't admit it. She just couldn't get him off her mind lately. It was like she knew him before he came, but that was impossible. Was it? 

She thought she was going to go insane from all this thinking. But, surprisingly, she never did. 

She looked up as Vegeta went outside to train. She shook her head and sighed. Whatever was bothering him was bothering her. Why did she hear him toss and turn whenever he was in his room at night? Was it old memories? Or was it something else? She never did get him. It was like, when you looked at him; you saw nothing, yet saw everything. Was that even possible? She didn't know. She didn't want to think!

There's that humming again! Why does it hum? Why is he training so much? Why must he confuse her like this?! She groaned and got up. She decided she would take a nap. That's it. It would help calm her nerves.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sorry for the shortness. I'm still trying to get it working. I need it to get dark, but easy to understand!

Dedicated to: Heartless

Story this is dedicated to: Obsession

Check them out!

*_~ Brittny Anmylica Cain 


	2. The Arrival

So, I was reading a great Vegeta/Bulma fic and I thought, why can't I write a fic about them? So, this is it! My friends' think that I am becoming a tad bit too obsessed. This was the name of the fic, Obsession! Check it out! It's by Heartless. I love it! So, I'm writing one dedicated to him!

Dedicated to: Heartless

Story that most influenced this story: Obsession

Reviews: Would like some.

Summary: Vegeta can't get something off his mind. When he sleeps, when he eats, even when he trains, he thinks of a girl. But everytime he comes close to seeing her face in whatever he is doing, she disappears. Then, one night will change everything. And he will see who he has missed this whole time. Not the girl from his past, but from his heart.

Last time on Shadows of the Past:

There's that humming again! Why does it hum? Why is he training so much? Why must he confuse her like this?! She groaned and got up. She decided she would take a nap. That's it. It would help calm her nerves

*~*~*

When she woke up again, she was, if possible, more worried about all the questions in her mind. That was the bad thing about being a genius. You questioned everything around you. But, why on earth did she have to keep thinking even in her sleep?! Why couldn't she be more like Goku? 

She went into her bathroom and took a short shower to calm her frazzled nerves. Afterwards, she went to the kitchen. Her parents went out it seemed, and so she was free to do what she wanted. She made a cup of tea and read the paper. She was so absorbed in an article that she didn't even notice his presence.

*~*~*~*

He had checked on her simultaneously. She seemed troubled as of late. Even in her naïve state! He wasn't sure about her though. Why would she not notice? Even if she was naïve, which she was, then why would she just ignore everything? He didn't get her. One moment she knew what she was doing, next moment she forgot! Something was wrong…

*~*~

He had watched her sleep. Why would she twitch in her sleep? It didn't make sense! Unless she was having a bad dream, then why didn't he wake her up? Then, he saw her smile slightly. So she wasn't having a bad dream after all. He continued to watch her when the door bell rang.

He let out a soft growl and went to answer it. When he did, he got a surprise. It wasn't Yamcha, but Krillin.

"Vegeta, is Bulma here?" he asked.

"Yes. Why do you want to see her?" Vegeta responded in a suspicious tone.

"I need to see if she has a jet that's not too fast, but not too slow either. Is she available?" 

"The Onna is asleep. Shall I tell her you stopped by Weakling?"

"If you don't mind. Tell her I'll be by later," and with that Krillin was off. 

Vegeta closed the door in annoyance. He had hoped it was her "mate". He felt the need to tell someone off, badly. But, he waited for awhile. When she finally showed signs of waking up, he went outside to train. He was getting soft and he knew it, but still. He knew it wouldn't kill him to let things slide just this once. Like his dinner.

Which leads us to that minute in which she woke up.

*~*~*~*

She knew she had a few minutes before she had to cook. So, she took advantage of it. She took her short shower as said above and read her newspaper, also as said above.

But, she didn't get too far into the article she was reading when the doorbell rang.

'Who on earth could that be? And where is Vegeta? He should have been able to get the door,' Bulma thought to herself.

She opened to the door to find Yamcha standing there. "Hey, um Bulma, can I take you on a walk now?" he asked.

"Um, now?" she asked back.

"Well, if it's a good time to."

She leaned on the doorframe and thought on it. "If it doesn't take too long," she agreed reluctantly.

*~*~*

The young couple was walking along the park's path, neither saying a word. They just kept on walking, watching the leaves fall and blow in the wind. Neither knew what to say so they just kept silent.

They went a ways before Yamcha said anything. 

"I've, uh, been thinking about our, uh, relationship and, um, I wanted to um, see how you, uh, felt. About it that is," he stuttered.

Bulma laughed lightly. "Say it without the uhs or ums."

"I've been thinking about our relationship and I wanted to see how you felt. About it anyway," he tried again.

"Hm, better. Well, we aren't going anywhere. We haven't gone on any dates for awhile, since the android warning, and I dunno. We just aren't as close anymore," she said nonchalantly. 

Yamcha nodded. "Yeah, I have been thinking the same thing. We've been goin out for like, sixteen years maybe. And, I've only just realized that. That's why I wanted to break it off. You know, go into friendship mode. Stay that way. I mean, neither of us is getting anything out of the relationship and I have a feeling that I am going to lose you anyway. So, let's just give this a beautiful good-bye and cest la vie. We both know this is the right thing anyway."

Bulma stopped and looked into his eyes. She smiled. "That's exactly how I feel. Well, let's give it one more date and we'll have our beautiful good-bye there. Okay? Can you live with that?"

Yamcha smiled back at her. "I think I can live with that. Tonight? Eight o'clock? Is that good?"

"It's perfect," she agreed and they both smiled in contentment.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*

S.A.S. I was gonna end this now.

M.T. But she isn't.

S.A.S. So, up until their dinner…

M.T. She will post!

S.A.S. HAVE FUN!!!!!

*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*

*~*~*~*

Bulma had cooked up a storm for the saiyan prince. Then, she checked on the G.R. to make sure it was running correctly. After that, she had two hours to get ready for the beautiful good-bye.

She was in a blue long-sleeve dress and her curly hair was put up in a dramatic up-do. She looked stunning, needless to say.

At eight o'clock sharp, Yamcha picked her up dressed in slacks, dress shoes, and a sports coat with a black shirt underneath. So, needless to say, their beautiful good-bye was going to be beautiful indeed…

To Be Continued…

S.A.S well, there you are!!!

M.T. hope you like!

S.A.S Review!!!

Dedicated to: Heartless

Story that most influenced this story: Obsession

Reviews: Would like some.

Brittny Anmylica Cain

* * *


End file.
